My Grown Up Crush
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Sora stays over at Daisuke's, and the two discover their love through the magic of a food fight and the TV remote. Oneshot, fluff, SoraDaisuke. Sorsuke


"Hey Sora!" Daisuke yelled, waking his crush up from a peaceful sleep.

For a moment, the ruby-eyed Chosen wasn't sure where she was. Then she remembered- she'd had a rough day at her fashion company and went over to Daisuke's new apartment to congratulate him on the success of his noodle carts and try to relax. Like the true grown-up-child he was, he'd decided seven in the evening when it was raining was a perfect time to play soccer. Sora hadn't refused. It was nice to see that at least one of her friends accepted her as the 27-year-old tomboy that she was. They must have looked so strange, two adults playing soccer, one in a kimono that was surely about to be ruined and the other in an apron, laughing and sliding in the mud.

Sora smiled. After a night of soccer, the two had wrapped themselves up in blankets, made some hot cocoa, and settled in to watch an action flick. They had cheered like children, pumping their fists and yelling 'didja see that?' and 'whoa!'. At some point, Sora had fallen asleep on his couch, which Daisuke apparently hadn't minded. She glanced at him sleepily. His fiery hair was even more wild than usual, and his goggles were askew on his head. For a moment, she wondered if his hair could be soft and spiky at the same time. Then she blushed. _God, I'm having a crush… at 27!_

"I got pizza!" Daisuke announced, handing her a slice as she stood up and stretched. "I didn't know what you like. Is cheese okay?"

Grateful for food, Sora nodded, and was surprised at how easy it was to be around him. Of course, even in highschool and beyond she'd been 'one of the guys', although Tai and Yamatto were a bit awkward around her sometimes. As such, she, Daisuke, and the rougher male digidestined of the world had always been known for skateboarding together and such. They were the grown-up-children, she thought with a smile. Being a Chosen was serious, but it needed a healthy dose of fun and wild adventure every now and again.

Daisuke threw a pillow at her suddenly, and grinned like a mad man. Her half-eaten piece of pizza soon followed. Her eyes narrowed and she reached for the nearest object – an empty can of Coke. The war was on. Objects of all random sorts flew through the air, splattering the walls and breaking. They didn't care. They were having a blast! The world was their playground, and they were over-sized kids. V-mon came out of his little room and sat off to the side, watching curiously. When Biyomon appeared a few minutes later, she sat down beside him and they shared a bowl of popcorn.

Finally out of objects to throw, Daisuke yelled, "I call the remote!" because Saturday morning cartoons were on and they both watched different shows. Sora tackled him and the two wrestled. Finally Sora managed to pin Daisuke down, lying on top of him awkwardly for a second before seizing the remote. Then she leapt to her feet and yelled, "OH YEAH! I RULE!"

Not to be out done, the younger Chosen sort of body slammed her. This resulted in the two getting tangled up in each other's arms, rolling on the floor. They were still kids at heart, after all, and any kid of any class knows that it would be an atrocity to kid-kind not to fight for the remote. Giving up the remote was simply not done under any circumstances! Only when the remote holder had kept it for three commercial breaks was it decent to surrender. And Daisuke had never been one to surrender, anyway!

"I'll never give up the remote," Sora growled, "Love is more powerful than anything else! Love conquers all and **I'll** conquer the TV!"

"Well then I should win because I love you more than you love the TV!" Daisuke shouted. This caused them to stop in mid roll, all four hands still holding the remote.

"I love you too," Sora grinned and kissed him whilst wrenching the remote out of his hands. "But there's no way I'm missing Spider Man."

I know, it's bizarre and a really lame, but I DARE anyone else to do a Daisuke/Sora fic that wouldn't be. I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I'm thinking maybe Miyako/Yamatto. Maybe.


End file.
